It's Not Just Cause He's Famous
by LilyPotter1
Summary: This is a story i started forever ago and i am back to finish it tell me wat u think and if i should keep goign review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya! Okay I decided to write a 'Ginny has a Crush on Harry' story. Please R/R, It means the world!!  
  
  
  
It's Not Just Because He's Famous!  
  
*ThE BeGiNiNg*  
  
  
  
"Ginny!" cried Lucy racing down the hall towards me. "Guess what!?!"  
  
"What?" I guessed.  
  
"Colin smiled at me!" squealed Lucy.  
  
"Oh, thats great." I knew Lucy was madly in love with Colin Creevey and this was a very big deal. "Come on its time for your favorite class." We hurried up to the north tower for divination.  
  
"Have you talked to 'him' lately?" whispered Lucy.  
  
"Of course not. I'm way too shy." I sighed. Lucy was so different from me. She's funny, smart, outgoing, beautiful, rich, and not the least bit shy. She could hang out with whoever so wants but she picked me for her best friend. What if... "That's perfect!" We ran the rest of the way up the stairs and up through the trap door to the atigue store like room.  
  
" Wha?" she questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you later." WE settled in to listen to Prof. Trewlanwy's endless predictions of Jenoy dying.  
  
Later after I explained my brillant plan to Lusy. A wide grin spread misceuosly(?) across her face.  
  
"That's the perfect plan. Let me help you do your hair and a little make- up for dinner! I know you dont want to but Please?" said the very american Lucy after i told her my idea. "Then we could go shopping tomorrow at Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Umm... okay."  
  
"Your hair is so long, wavy, and beautiful. " She pulled half up and clipped it so it was sort of falling down. "Don't ever cut your hair short. It's awful." she frowned looking at her short blonde hair in the mirror. "Now for the last touch and then we have to go to dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" I gulped.  
  
"Ya, I'm not doin' all this for nothin'." she answered as she put a dap of light brown eyeshadow on my eyelids and then put a little shimmery lip gloss on my lips. "Vwa La!"  
  
I looked in the mirror and grinned. "Looks good." I said.  
  
"Okay time for dinner. Hold you head up, not down. Don't looko so scared." Lucy ordered.  
  
"Easier said than done." I mumbled. We walked into the Great Hall and a lot of people glanced at us. I looked up and the ceiling showed a storm washing over us.  
  
"I guess we're fashionably late." Lucy and me giggled. I noticed some people still staring at us when we sat down. I began to eat till Lucy eagerly started tugging on my shirt. " What?" I ask annoyed.  
  
"Look, Colin is coming over." Lucy whispered. "And Harry too."  
  
"Err... Luce? Why does Harry look so mad at Colin?" I asked worriedly. 


	2. ** Going on**

A/N: I own nothing.  
  
Its Not Just Because He's Famous!  
  
*dOeS hE?*  
  
  
  
"Colin! Okay I came over with you. Can I eat go my dinner now?" sighed Harry. He glanced around the first years that were sitting near us. He's eyes stopped to rest on my and they seemed to light up but it must have been my imagination.  
  
"Hi Colin," giggled Lucy.  
  
"Hey." I said to Harry and Colin  
  
"Lucy I need to ask you something. Can we go somewhere private?" asked Colin.  
  
"Sure, Colin." said Luce. She didn't stutter a bit! I would have. Sigh.  
  
"Mind if I sit down Ginny?" Harry questioned me. Oh goss. What if he doesnt like the 'new' me!?! I looked down at my feet and answered him slowly. Wow! the crush of my drems is sitting next to me to eat dinner! We're eating dinner together!  
  
"G-Go ah-ah-head," I stuttered stupidly. Way to go me.Wow! the crush of my drems is sitting next to me to eat dinner! We're eating dinner together!  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Good I guess. And you?"" I smiled brightly at him. If you don't considered talking to the guy of your biggest dreams.  
  
"I'm geting along." He nodded. I thought he looked nervous for a mila- second but he couldnt have been. "I like your new look." He complimented. He smiled and i blushed.  
  
"Oh gosh. Really?" He nodded. "Thanks. I thought it was time for a change."  
  
"You looked fine before..." Before our nervous conversation could continue Lucy came bounding up to the table.  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny, guess what!"  
  
"O I guess i should leave you to to talk." Harry got up and went to sit near Dean. He looked kind of rejected. As I thought about it he probably was pretty lonely since Hermione and Ron started going out. Him Lonely! HA! What a stupid thought.  
  
"... and of course I said yes. Ginny are you listening?" said Lucy sternly. As she babbled we had left the great hall and followed the quickest least complicated route to our common room.  
  
"Ahh.. yea?" I tried. I looked at her and laughed. She looked so mad and annoyed.  
  
"Wrong answer." Luce shook her head. "You were thinking about him huh?"  
  
"How did you know?" I sighed as we walked towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You had that 'Look' on your face." grinned Lucy.  
  
"Chocolate Rum." I said and then passage way swung open. We trudged upstairs to our dorm and I got in to my bed.  
  
'Does he love me? Does he need me? He had just been dumped by that Dumply girl and his 2 best friends where hardly ever around, so he probably feels alone. But he has all those admirers. He is so mature, he probably thinks of me as just a child. But I need him like air. When I dont see him more than a couple of times a day I feel awful. I must show him how much he loves me, even if he doesnt love me back.  
  
  
  
A/N: All I have to say is REVIEW!!!! please. 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy this part.  
  
  
  
Its Not Just Because He's Famous!  
  
*JeAloUs?*  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is so stupid Lucy! He wont be jealous besides I dont like that guy -whatshisface- any way," I complainded. We were sitting in the common room around on of the tables trying to finish our charms homework. Across the way Harryand my brother were laughing and playing wizards chess while Hermione studied.  
  
"He will be jealous! I know it and beside the guy's name is David Clavits."  
  
"Thats besides the point. Does this David kid even like me?"  
  
"Yea, he does. I think." I looked at her horrified. "I am joking." Se shook her head.  
  
"Its Saturday. Hogsmeade day. You will meet David at Three Broomsticks and then have a wonderful day from there ok?  
  
"Yep." We trudged up to the dorm to get ready. She fixed my hair in two small braids that hooked in the back. She added a sparkling pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. We went down to the common room and people stared. Someone let out a cat call and I almost blush but I worked really hard not too. We sat down in to arm chairs by the fire. Colin came over with some friends and we all played Exploding snap. After about two games I got up and wandered over to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting.  
  
"Hi Ginny! You look great." smiled Hermione and beckoned me to sit down. I sat on one of the plush marron chairs next to Harry. He avoided my glances at first.  
  
"Hey Ginn." said my stupid brother.  
  
"Hallo Ginny." said Harry smiling his dimpled lopsided grin. I looked into his emarld green eyes and got lost for a minute.  
  
"Ginny!" called Lucy from across the room. Come on its almost time!"  
  
"For what" My brother was so nosey. I grinned an evil grin. And smiled sweetly at my favorite idiotic brother.  
  
"Just a date. Got to go. Bye everyone." I leaped up as a walked away I heard Ron seething.  
  
"I cant believe her! She's too young." he growled. I ignored him. Lucy told me there were always people looking to shot you down in life. Must be an American thing. The trip to Hogsmeade was usual. As soon as I got there I had to rush off to meet David.  
  
  
  
REEEEEEEVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

It's Not Just Because He's Famous!  
  
*ThE sO cAlLeD dAtE*  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" some guy I assumed was David asked me. I was standing next to a lamp pole and i whirled around. I tall brown haired brown eyed boy stood gazing at me. He was in hufflepuff.  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yea I'm Ginny. You must be David."  
  
"You look great. What made you change your look?" Oh good he doesn't know about Harry and the scheme. That can make a mess. We walked towards the sweets shop.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I just decided it was time for one." I smiled and he looked at me and said "Well it's made you beautiful.  
  
"Oh. So do you like music?" I was confused on why he would ask.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask David?"  
  
"Because I play the guitar." I now noticed a bag he carried.  
  
"Really? That's cool." I was feeling a little uncomfortable now. I tripped and he caught me I looked and he wa smiling. This guy is weird I thought to myself.  
  
"Sit." He told me while pointing to the bench. I sat and he took out his guitar. "This is just a little diddy I made up for you as we were talking."  
  
He started strumming kind of slow and first but than it was a little fast.  
  
"I love you.  
  
Oh Ginny, how I do.  
  
Your lips so soft  
  
So red----  
  
Oh girl you drive me crazy.  
  
Flipping your hair  
  
Giving me that deep stare.  
  
Oh how you blush and laugh  
  
Your smile drives wild!  
  
Oh Ginny  
  
I love you----"  
  
I was slightly scared now. The song was really fast and rock 'n' roll -ish. "That was... well it was nice." I lied.  
  
"You hated it didn't you? Great. Least you could of been less obvious. I have to go now." He muttered. He strided away and glared at me.  
  
As he was talking to himself as he left I caught a little of it. "Most beautiful... hates my song... me... retarded...never talk.. again..."  
  
"Oh oh," I sighed as Lucy rushed up to me. She had just come out of a store and sayw the expression on my face.  
  
"What did you do? Huh? I demand you yell me right now," she yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Calm down. Don't have a cow. Well he started playing this song.......................... and he went off." I left out the muttering part, but I don't know why.  
  
"Next step in this make over is to teach you how to tell white lies," instructed Luce.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"So you don't hurt guys feelings when they try to do something nice." she explained like she was telling a two year old that 1+1=2.  
  
"If they don't like me just cause I don't like one little detail about them like how they play music, then they're not for me. I bet 'he' wouldn't mind if I told him I hated the way he played the guitar." I retorted  
  
"He doesn't play the guitar," said Lucy stupidly.  
  
"You just totally missed the point. I'm going now." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I was sort of proud that I stood up for myself. On the way to perfection.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" some one called and I twirled around. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's Not Just Because He's Famous  
  
*It'S hIm*  
  
  
  
I stopped dead when I saw who it was. It was 'Him'. He was smiling. I wonder why? Doesn't it matter he was smiling and me!  
  
"Hey Ginny!" he stopped a couple feet away still smiling.  
  
"Hey Harry." I smiled shyly back. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"Off somewhere probably snogging. What happened to the date you said you had?"  
  
"Well he...." I explained it all to him and at the end of the song he laughed. I sighed heavily. He walked towards the shrieking shack which was abandon and sad looking in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong?" he sounded curious.  
  
"Well it's just I did this make-over to get noticed. And I really like this guy and I wanted him to like me. I want to be Ginny Weasly not Charlie's sister or Percy's sister. I want to be recognized as Ginny. But all it did was make my friend go on a make-over spree and drive me crazy." I confessed. "I mean, come one, can you believe it took me a hour to get ready this morning?" I sighed and stared at him waiting for his answer.  
  
She is so brave to tell me this. Braver than I've ever been.  
  
"Oh. I think you looked better before, but I have to say I like your company better now. Your more outspoken." he encouraged. I smiled and pulled my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. "There's my Ginny." We started walking. Why does he have to be so nice? Maybe one day I will get over him. I used to pretend I was but being with him made me all soft inside. We were on the edge of town and decided to turn back. I glanced around the cozy little city that always made me smile.  
  
"Ginny? Want to grab a butter beer?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't we just walk and talk?" I suggested.  
  
"He shrugged and replied, "Okay If that's what you want."  
  
Why does she have to smile so .. er... brightly!??  
  
"Brrrr." I shivered.  
  
"Come here Ginny." He pulled me close and wrapped me in his arms. He smells so good, like coconut. Wait Ginny! Stop! You must get over him.  
  
"Tell me one of your secrets. I told you one of mine." Wow. I was getting brave. To demand a secret from him! He smiled at me and then stared in to space.  
  
He thought for a minute. "Sometimes I feel different. Not the normal teenage difference, but different. Like I sort of don't belong." He mumbled quietly. "I mean, how was I able to survive when I was one year old? I know my mom helped but. And how could I do magic without a wand when I didn't know how or even that I was a wizard? I asked Hermione once and she said she never did magic before she got her wand."  
  
"Maybe you're just powerful. What do you mean your mom helped?" I tried.  
  
"Well she saved me with some ancient magic and her life but that cant be all that saved me. Because I have faced Voldemort again and haven't died yet. I get so worried sometimes that no one needs me anymore." By now a walk had come to a dead stop.  
  
"I need you." I whispered so quietly for a minute I didn't know if he heard me. 


	6. Chapter 6

He hadnt heard me but thats okay. One day I would be over him. He smiled and leaned in close.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione running over with Ron trailing behind her. "Where have you been?" As soon as Harry had heard her voice he had jerked away.  
  
"Walking with Ginny. Why?" He said removing his arm from my shoulder without them noticing.  
  
"Well.... er,"Ron started.  
  
"You disappeared while we were in Zonko's and then we couldn't find you." Hermione broke in.  
  
"Well, I have been here this whole time and if I remember correctly, You guys were in Zonko's with me and then left me there." Harry said a small smile playing around his lips. "I mean, if you want to go snog, then go ahead. Take a seat on a bench. No one's stopping you and i dont care."  
  
"Okay," Ron said happily. "Come on Herm. Bye."  
  
As they walked away Harry sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He looked at me and pulled me into a hug and so quietly that I am not even sure he said it, he whispered, "Nothing as long as you're with me."  
  
I smiled and hugged him back. This couldn't get any better. Before I knew it the day was over. Harry and I were laughing as the sun went down and we strolled to the carriages to take us back to Hogwarts. He is so smart and funny. Even though he appears quiet and nice, he is evil in a good way. I never realized he was so much and more. My crush before must have been just because he's famous, but now my feelings for him were stronger than ever and I knew it was real. I thought about this sittting across from him in the carriages. The only problem was I wasn't completely postively sure that he felt the same way. Then I remembered what Mum used to tell us kids, "You never know untill you try." I smiled to myself thinking about what I would have to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OKay its been alomst 2 years but I am gonna finish this story! If yopu got ne ideas or just wanna tell me wat u think U know how! REVIEW!!!! Try to over look spelling mistakes but if theres a plot mistake please point it out! thnks I love yas!!! Mwah!  
  
***ItS nOt JuSt BeCaUsE He'S fAmOuS ***  
  
**ItS CuZ hE's CuTe** LoL  
  
It was the day after that wonderful Hogsmeade Saturday. It was Sunday morning and we were on our way to the Great Hall. Lucy was begining to get on my nerves with the make-over stuff. I mean wasn't I good enough? Should people accept you for the way you are? Sitting down to eat she continued to babble. "Ohh. That David guy just loved your new look!! Look! He's staring at you!! Aww! Why didnt you fix yourself up today? You looked so great!!" Lucy rambled on continuing on to ramble about my new look and how i should of used it today. She was really driving me crazy. I looked good today! Harry even said he liked the way I looked even before I had a make-over. Finally I just couldnt take it anymore. I had listen to this for about 18 hours straight and I has tired of letting people walk all over me. I turned to Lucy and smiled sweetly. "Lucy, I think i look beautiful today. I look fresh and not made up ok? If you have a problem with who I am then please leave because I am sick of listening to you say I am not good enough without my make-up and spells. Well guess what? I am fine the way I am cause i am happy with it!!! Find someone else to make-over!" With every word my voice grew slightly louder. By the time I was done telling her how I felt alot of people in the Great Hall were looking at me! I was embarassed but i held my head high as I walked out of the huge spacious room. I didnt want to go back to the common room because it would be the first place she would look. I walked into the library and saw Harry and Hermione talking. I hid behind a bookself and Listened in their conversation that they were having while sitting very close. "I dont know if i should tell you this Hermione and I am defently not telling Ron. He wouldn't understand." "Harry, You can tell me. Honestly I have kept secrets before. Besides I think I know what it is. You like 'her' dont you?" "How'd you know. Is it that obvious? And then theres...... I mean she doesnt like me anymore after these years. What should I do? Keep it to myself?" "I think you should tell her. She's nice honest. She will understand. But be sure to let down the other girl down gently. But, I have to go now I am meeting Ron."  
  
Hermione ran out of the library. I looked over and saw Harry sitting dejectedly. I wandered over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me a smioled sadly. "My I sit here?" I ask my smile now slowly fading from my face. "Yea, Here" He said pullinbg out a chair. " You look nice today. Why do you look so sad? Is it Lucy?" "You heard?" He nodded. "Yeah, She's my best friend and I dont really have many others to depend on so..." I trailed off. "Oh well I will find some other girl to be my friend." "If she treated you like that then she wasn't a true friend she seemed kinda pushy." "Thanks Harry. You, Ron, and Hermione are my only friends now. But you seem to understand." "Yea. I am alone now since Ron and Hermione started going out. Want to do homework together later in the common room?" He asked as a last ditched effort. "Sure! I mean that would be nice i will see you there." I jumped up waven and ran from the library with the biggest smile on my face. That was untill i ran in to somebody.  
  
  
  
Thats it for now. Is it good? should i continue or just stop cuz i am killing it? tell me watcha think!! Lily Potter 


End file.
